iReally Thought I Knew You
by marrytheknight
Summary: what happens to the trio when carly betrays the people she loves and cares for the most and hurts both sam and brad the most, this fan fic is mainly set around Sam and Freddie, I'm rubbish at summaries. STORY IS WAY BETTER :D READ AND ENJOY! rated m for later chapters for lemons and self harm
1. Prologue

Paste your document her

IReally Thought I knew You

**_Author note:_** **PLEASE READ!** This is my very first fan fiction I have wrote so please be nice and it is rated M for later chapters you shall see why also some chapters may be related to songs, So read, enjoy review :D

**~Prologue~**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

It had rained last night on the eve of my wedding day, I stepped out onto the fire escape at six o'clock the morning air brought a feathering of goosebumps over my skin. This is way too early for me to be awake but it will be worth it by the end of today I'M GETTING MARRIED! Of course I know I'm up early because it's still too early for the pale thread of the rising sun to give any warmth to the day. I wandered over to my bed- or rather our bed now, since me and Freddie are going to married in a matter of hours this is going to be the best of my life. Mind you if it wasn't for Freddie I wouldn't be here to even see myself get married today, I would probably be dead if hadn't of saved me from myself and it's all because of a mistake that was made like my dad returning after he had abandoned me at a young age and my best friend betraying both me and her husband to be brad and this all happened just 7 years ago…..

A/N: I know the prologue is quite short but the story itself is way longer please read the next chapter. Also please review J

e...


	2. Please Put The Bottle Down

**~Chapter 1: please put the bottle down?!~**

**Sam's P.O.V. ( 7 years ago)**

It would have been better if I had screamed.

But I didn't. Instead I just made a choked noise at the back of my throat and arched my back in pain as I endure yet another beat down from the man who is supposed to love me unconditionally, no matter how much I annoyed him, he is my dad he is supposed to look after me not beat me every time he high on whatever he can get and drunk off the cheap booze he forces down his neck. He started kicking me in the ribs repeatedly. I let out a sharp cry of pain as he kicked me in the back of the head several times before my head eventually hit the floor.

'Please stop' I whimpered as though it was the toughest job to do. He ignored my cries for the slightest sympathy and pulled me up by my hair. I let out a sharp cry at that moment tears ran down face as he punched me in my stomach repeatedly. Still having my hair in his grasp he threw me against the wall. I hit my head as I fell to the floor. I'm surprised my head isn't bleeding yet, but I have my bets by the end the end of this nightmare it will be. He started screaming and yelling at me  
'Get out of my sight' he hissed at me, covering my face in Sylvia as he did so. I tried desperately to get upof this god forsaken floor so I can make my escape to my room, but to no avail I just fell against the floor again, struggling to even stand on my own. He stormed over to me as I yet again attempted to stand, I fell yet agin as he approached kicked me in the head once again making my head fuzzy and vision unclear, 'DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO GET OUT OF MY SIGHT? I'M PRETTY I DID SO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE IN MY EYE VIEW HEY!' he screamed at me  
'I can't get up' I whimpered as I struggled to yet again stand up, it takes me all my time just to sit up let alone stand. Oh no he is getting really angry now this can't be good…  
'Well, since your having trouble standing let me help you like the nice father I am' he said sarcastically. he grabbed my hair yet again and dragged me to my room, pulling a massive clump of my out hair out as he did so. he kicked my door down but didn't take it off its hinges and threw me inside.i landed up against my dresser causing a photo of me, carly and Freddie to fall onto my head leaving a cut on head as it did so. 'Your an ungrateful, selfish little bitch, no wonder your friends hate you, I regret the day I came back to this dump of family, but you know what because I love you I have to do this' he said to me before slamming his lips to mine. I tried to resist him, it was useless, he slapped me for not kissing him back or as he calls it obeying him, I still resisted him by pushing him away, but I couldn't I wasn't strong enough. He grabbed my hair and dragged me over to the bed where he started to rip all of my clothes till I was just totally bare with nothing to hide behind, I kept pushing and pushing to get him off me, each time I failed to do so he put all his weight onto me and that when I knew the real pain began I closed my eyes tight shut and awaited for its end, it was finally over when all his body weight was taken away from me. I should be used to this by now since this type of thing happens all the time when he is drunk, but it still hurts so much that my dad could do this to his own daughter, I just wish he would put down that damned bottle of beer for me. I lay there helpless. Tears rolling freely down my battered and bruised face. I found the strength to gather some clothing and make my way to the bathroom in my room, I dressed myself with difficultly due to pain in every part of me. I looked at myself in the mirror and I was ashamed at what I saw. A horrible mess of a girl who nobody could love. I opened the cabinet and searched for the item I had longed for since this whole nightmare began… my razor.


	3. Why won't you tell me?

**~Chapter 2:Why won't you tell me?!~**

**Sam's P.O.V. **

'Your an ungrateful, selfish little bitch, no wonder your friends hate you' these same few words kept flowing around and around my head, is this really true? Do they hate me? Stupid question of they do. They wouldn't miss me if I left, I mean come on Carly can find a better best friend than me, someone who actually likes shopping and could spend hours on end doing just that, she has Freddie anyway. How could I forget about Freddie, he definitely wont me miss me if I left. Why would he? I tease him, mock him, and hit him endlessly I bet in all honesty he would be glad if I left. I grabbed the razor from the cabinet above my sink and dragged it across my wrist again, and again, and again, the pain is very soothing to me as well as watching my blood rolling down my arm, staining my already battered and bruised skin. I placed the razor back in the cabinet in its usual place, turned the cold water tap on and washed away all of the now dried that surrounded my arm. The cold water hitting the freshly made marks caused me more pain than the actual cuts themselves. I stumbled across to my bed and collapsed on top of it with now no energy whatsoever. Is this really my life? This was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep.

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

'Hey Carly' I announced as I entered the shay's apartment, well I don't need to knock anymore since Sam doesn't and Carly doesn't mind. I came in and sat in my usual place on the shay couch awaiting Carly's presence, I know I how that sounded but I no longer have an obsession over her, I finally came to realize this ages ago. Hey a guy can only take so much rejection for him to then move on .

'Hey Freddie, I'm just in the kitchen I will be one minute' I heard her shout. She made her way out the kitchen and joined me on the couch. Her face had a puzzled expression as came to join over on the couch

'hey Carly what's up? You look puzzled'

'Usually Sam comes in with you, you usually knock be before you enter so I assumed Sam was with you when I didn't hear a knock'

'Wait Sam isn't here yet?' I said to my surprise it was unusual for Sam NOT to be here, she is always here. There is never a day when I haven't seen her here. In all honesty I really wanted to see her, that blonde headed demon, with the gorgeous long curls, sky blue eyes that can you can lose yourself in, if you gaze into them for a long time, mind you I could do that for forever if she would let me, everything about her is so beautiful to me, the way she walks, talks, smiles and acts. Sure she isn't Carly with the perfect grades or the kindest person you could meet but she is perfect to me. I know I shouldn't say that about her but its true I love her and if she ever found out I have said this about her she never let it die and probably hate me even more than she does now but its true I do, I just cant help it.

'Well obviously not or I wouldn't off asked if she was with you' she said sarcastically

'Well there was no need to be sarcastic about it ' I sighed

' look I am sorry, I am just worried about her that's all, she keeps disappearing from here early and she isn't being her normal self, she just leaves without warning and she left half way through iCarly rehearsal she never does that ever!'

' look Sam might just be having an off couple of weeks everybody gets them from time to time and if you're really that worried ask her what's up if and when she gets here. Ok?'

'You're probably right and I will ask her when she gets here ' she sighed relief

Speaking of the demon and she shall appear, right at that moment she walked through door but it wasn't the same Sam I know and practically love. Sam looked same as she always does the same amount of mascara as usual, lip gloss the same and everything in some sort of order but the 'spark' she usually has wasn't there. I have a feeling there is something not quite right with her but if I ask I will just get the same old reply from her that's she 'fine' when its obviously a lie.

'SAM!' Carly shouted as she literally jumped up from her spot on the couch and ran over to greet her best friend with a hug

'Well hey there someone must of have missed me' Sam laughed as she hugged her best friend but her facial expression failed her as she laughed. It looked as though it was hurting her to laugh.

'Well yeah you keep disappearing on me and I never know where you get to when you leave and when you do you make me worry and make me think I have done something wrong. So come on Sam what's wrong and why do you keep leaving early?' Carly said. Wow that girl can talk if she wants to

'There is nothing wrong seriously Carls there isn't and I am sorry I keep leaving early and without any sort of warning it's not my fault I'm sorry'

'Its fine Sam you don't have to apologize just tell me next time when you're leaving so I know and are you sure you are okay?'

'Yes I am sure I am okay carls don't worry about it'

' okay now that's sorted I have something to show you guys, wait here' she said as she dashed upstairs, now it was my chance to ask her what was really up with her, there is no way I believe that she is okay.

'Carly may believe you about you being ok but I don't you may pull the wool over her eyes you can't fool me like you can her so tell me what's up' oh my god what have I just said she is gonna kill me for saying that to her

'Like I said before fredweirdo there is nothing wrong with me' of course the denial how long will she keep this up for

'I still don't believe you, please just tell me'

'Freddie just give up there is nothing wrong with me!' ahhh again the denial why won't she give up with this. She walked over to the fridge, I followed her and I noticed bright blood red dashes on her wrist from where her sleve of her shirt fell part way down her arm there were several off them in different places all over her wrist. I gently grabbed her wrist as not to hurt her it looked painful, so I didn't want to make it any more painful for her.

'Oh really your fine well your wrist with deep cuts on it tells me different'

'Leave me alone frednub, you don't know anything and I'm fine'

'Carly is coming down now, this conversation isn't over, you will tell me I care about you so please tell me later'

'Fat chance nub since there is NOTHING wrong with me'

'Sam, please just talk to me later, ok?!'

'Sure whatever'

Why is it so hard to get through to her or to at least to get her guard down for one minute? Carly came downstairs with her phone and walked over to Sam with the happiest grin on her face something obviously pleased her, she showed Sam her phone and Sam suddenly shouted 'OMG'

'I know I can't believe it either' Carly said jumping around like there is no tomorrow

'He finally asked you after how long of your constant flirting?'

'2 weeks '

'Just so I can keep up here who are we talking about?' I said as I interrupted the girls

'Brad he finally asked me out' she squealed once again, god her squeal is annoying and brad hmm not a bad choice he is cool

'cool and congrats'

'so when you gonna go see him?' sam hyped in

'he wants to see me now, and thanks you guys mind if I go see him?'

'no we don't go, go and see him'

'thanks guys I owe you one' she smiled and walked out the door to go meet brad. Now back to mine and sams conversation.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

The sun blazed through the open crack of my curtains causing me to wake up from nightmare to another nightmare. Oh God how my head hurts, it feels like someone smashed my head with a hammer, expect it wasn't a hammer I was kicked in the head several times rather I might add which is probably worse than being hit on the head with a hammer. Well unfortunately I'm awake again in this never ending nightmare and again my bedding is covered in blood. SHIT! My mum is gonna kill me if she sees this as well as my dad. I pick up my phone to check to just as I expect 5 missed calls from Carly, 5 messages from Carly and 3 from Freddie. Hmm I wonder what Freddie wanted it can't be that important he never talks to me about anything like that. Its 11:55 and shit I'm going to be late to Carly's she hates it when I'm late, oh well I'm sure she can survive without my presence for a while longer I mean everybody can live without me being around sometimes I think it would be better without me here oh well. I dragged myself to the bathroom without looking in the mirror I can't bear to look at myself, I know I look horrible and a disgrace. I switch my shower on and remove all my clothing before entering. The hot water felt soothing and relaxing against my aching skin, I could stand here ages but I can't I quickly wash my hair and body and drag myself out again, drying off quickly and changing into the cleanest clothes I have available and apply my usual amount of makeup.

I walk as quietly as I can down the hall to the front door hoping not to wake my dad or mum that's the last thing I need right now, they should still be knocked out from last night they are usually out till about 2 so I should be fine. I manage to make it to the door without making sound; I opened the door and silently made my way out. I tried to run to Carly but my stomach was in too much pain so I stopped and walked the rest of the way, it was nice outside today so it won't be as much of a pain to walk in. I finally made it to bushwell plaza building; I walked through the lobby only to be greeted by the one and only lewbert and how I am messing his floor up that he cleaned I gave him his usual daily insult and made my way to Carly's apartment. I was about to open the door but I could hear carly talking to someone so I decided to listen for a minute before I entered. I heard her say

'look I am sorry, I am just worried about her that's all, she keeps disappearing from here early and she isn't being her normal self, she just leaves without warning and she left half way through iCarly rehearsal she never does that ever!'

' look Sam might just be having an off couple of weeks everybody gets them from time to time and if you're really that worried ask her what's up if and when she gets here. Ok?'

'You're probably right and I will ask her when she gets here '

Oh my god she is talking to Freddie about me! I can't listen to this anymore, I opened the door and I was greeted by a very jumpy Carly who raced over to give me a hug and screamed

'SAM!' as she literally jumped up from her spot on the couch and ran over to greet her best friend with a hug like I said she did

'Well hey there someone must of have missed me' I laughed as I hugged her but but the hug and laugh hurt me way too much with splitting pains in my stomach from last but I don't want to worry her. I think Freddie caught on that I was pain but he didn't say anything why? Oh yeah he hates me so I bet he loves seeing me in pain. Carly stepped back and started one of her long talks with me

'Well yeah you keep disappearing on me and I never know where you get to when you leave and when you do you make me worry and make me think I have done something wrong. So come on Sam what's wrong and why do you keep leaving early?' Carly said. Wow that girl can talk if she wants to no kidding either.

'There is nothing wrong seriously Carls there isn't and I am sorry I keep leaving early and without any sort of warning it's not my fault I'm sorry' I replied hoping she bought it

'Its fine Sam you don't have to apologize just tell me next time when you're leaving so I know and are you sure you are okay?' damn why didn't she buy she usually does I will try again she if she does this time.

'Yes I am sure I am okay carls don't worry about it'

' okay now that's sorted I have something to show you guys, wait here' she said as she dashed upstairs, finally she bought it! Oh no I'm left with Freddie, him and his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and his hot muscles. Wait. What the fuck am I saying I can't love the nub he doesn't love me so its best I act as normal as I can then.

'Carly may believe you about you being ok but I don't you may pull the wool over her eyes you can't fool me like you can her so tell me what's up' oh my god what have I just said she is gonna kill me for saying that to her

'Like I said before fredweirdo there is nothing wrong with me' of course the denial how long will she keep this up for

'I still don't believe you, please just tell me'

'Freddie just give up there is nothing wrong with me!' I know I'm in denial. I walked over to the fridge, he followed me and he noticed bright blood red dashes on my wrist from where my sleeve of my shirt fell part way down my arm I could feel his eyes blazing on me so I know he noticed there were several off them in different places all over her wrist. He gently grabbed my wrist as not to hurt me it would have been painful if he just grabbed it he is such a gent at times I love him for ahh sam stop it you not supposed to like the nub.

'Oh really your fine well your wrist with deep cuts on it tells me different' oh shit he isn't as gulable as I thought, so I will try again it worked on Carly so if I try it again maybe just maybe he will buy it

'Leave me alone frednub, you don't know anything and I'm fine'

'Carly is coming down now, this conversation isn't over, you will tell me I care about you so please tell me later'

'Fat chance nub since there is NOTHING wrong with me'

'Sam, please just talk to me later, ok?!'

'Sure whatever' I replied I really don't want to talk about it. God sake Carly where are you please save me! Then Carly came downstairs with her phone and walked over to me with the happiest grin on her face the biggest I have ever seen her with anyway something made her happy make that rather happy, she showed me her phone and i shouted 'OMG' I couldn't help it, it was one of them moments

'I know I can't believe it either' Carly said jumping like a lunatic

'He finally asked you after how long of your constant flirting?'

'2 weeks '

'Just so I can keep up here who are we talking about?' I said as I interrupted the girls

'Brad he finally asked me out' she squealed once again,

'cool and congrats'

'so when you gonna go see him?' I said out of curiosity

'he wants to see me now, and thanks Freddie. Do you guys mind if I go see him?'

'no we don't go, go and see him'

'thanks guys I owe you one' she smiled and walked out the door to go meet brad.

Oh no I know what Freddie is thinking I really don't want to finish this conversion from earlier.


	4. why do you care?

Why do you care?

_**A/N: hey guys, I'm really, really sorry about the late update, I have had not had chance to write the chapter till now due to school starting a monster load of homework, work so I hope it's worth the wait **____** I tried to make it rather long so read, enjoy, review! **_

_**Disclaimer – I DON'T OWN ICARLY! Although I wish I did**_

Sam's P.O.V

Just as I thought my day couldn't get any worse- Freddie has to add to it, just my luck right. Right now I wish I that I could be in some other time and place. With someone else's soul, someone else's face, at least it would be better than my own. Yesterday, all my troubles seemed to be so far away, now it looks as though they are coming back stay with vengeance. Well Carly's left for her date, so it's time to head back to hell of what I am meant to call home. To be honest right now, I am not in any sort of mood for anyone to be judging me right now, especially by that nub! I look at the door but I can't bring myself to leave. But I'm going to go anyway

'Hey! Sam where ya going?'

'Somewhere that's not here with you' harsh I know, I really don't want to talk to the nub about what he saw, well what he thinks he saw and what doesn't know won't kill him.

'Sam, please don't go you said you would finish our conversation from earlier before we were interrupted by Carly' damn it why does he have step right in front of the only exit I can be arsed using right now.

'No I didn't I only said it to shut you up because Carly just happened to be coming down stairs and knowing you, you would've carried on talking causing Carly to poke her nose in stuff that really doesn't concern her, so Benson here's your only warning move it or lose it well what's meant to be there'

'Sam please just talk to me and no I'm not moving till you talk'

'well I don't say I didn't warn you' well he asked for it

I go in to kick the nub but I fail. He just so happens to catch my ankle damn it I really shouldn't tell someone where I'm about to hit them, note to self never give away your plan. Chizz the nub is strong has he been to the gym? And I see puberty finally hit the nub, hey I can't complain it has hit him and its done him wonders.

'Sam stop trying to kick me then I might release your foot'

'Don't be such a nub and let me go' finally he does as I ask and he releases my ankle

'Now would you please move so I can leave?'

'Really Sam, you just failed to get me to move so what makes you think I'm move now'

'getting cocky there are we nub, it really doesn't suit you'

'Sam please stop trying to change the subject and please just talk to me then you can go'

'Look I have nothing to talk to you about so move'

'Sam why won't you talk to me and I won't move till you talk to me 'ok I will seriously kill this nub if he doesn't move and why does he even care anyway?

'Why do you even care about what I have to have and besides that what is there to talk to about?'

'Sam what do you mean 'why do I care' of course I care and I want you talk to me about how and why you got those cuts on your wrist'

'No, no you don't care if you cared you would drop it and let it go also I fell over and grazed it! There are ya happy now nub so move away from the door'

'Sam stop with the bullshit would you, there is no way you fell over the cuts on your wrist look nothing like a graze I should know my mom is a nurse!' oh shit I forgot his mom is a nurse! Why does the nub suddenly care now, I'm surprised he even noticed because he is always following Carly around like a lost puppy.

'What's your point? Don't you get it yet nub I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!' ok I'm lying now, I do want to tell you, I really do, I LOVE YOU! There I admitted it, although what I feel right now isn't much good, since I have nothing to gain, hollow and alone, and it's all down to me.

'Sam please just talk to me'

'Why do you even care?'

'Sam ! You can't be serious? Of course I fucking care! I always have and will care about you'

'If you cared about me so much then why did ya go and Carly if it was too late for her to love you! Yeah that's right I heard ya say it! Do you know how much that killed me inside?' it's hard to choke back tears especially when you know you're on the edge of letting them fall freely. If I the tears fall then I will come across as weak and I can't let that happen EVER!

'You heard that?' this nub is meant to be smarter than me?

'Well no shit Sherlock! I just said that to you then, that I heard you say it! Do you know how much it hurt hearing you say that to Carly? And then how much it killed me to hear you deny that you have a crush on her when I asked you' I let the tears flow freely down my face, I knew this was going to be inevitable . I can't believe I could be so … so … weak. Even though it hurts to see him have a crush on Carly again, he's my favourite pain, one will endure instead of forced to bare.

'Sam, look I am so sorry you heard me say that, I really am sorry it killed you, but YOU'RE THE one who suggested we break up in the first place and you said it was mutual.'

'Yeah, I know I did, you didn't have to agree with me though. When a girl says something like that, they don't mean it, I can't believe how easy you gave up on us, you didn't even put up much of a fight to save our relationship just proves how much those three words meant to you' then there was silence that shut the nub up, wait spoke to soon…

'Sam I didn't know you felt like that and I'm sorry I didn't fight for us, I did truly think you wanted to end what we had I am really sorry please Sam I am sorry'

'Well sorry doesn't solve the problem now does it?'

'I don't know what I'm supposed to do please tell me'

'there is nothing you can do, I'm hurt, I'm heartbroken, I'm sad, I'm depressed and I've been crying, but I don't wanna let it ruin my life, so for the sake of both of us lets just forget that we ever had this conversion and carry on as though nothing happened. Ok?'

'ok, Sam why won't you talk to me though don't you trust me?' he said whilst wiping away the fallen tears from earlier when he wants to be the nub can be quite gentle and considerate.

'Freddie I do trust you, it's just that I don't wanna talk about it'

'Is it really that bad?' hmm I don't want to lie to him, if I tell the truth he will ask questions and if I lie he will want to know even more so I'm going to lie its easier to explain than hurting myself by explaining the truth.

'no its just complicated'

'Ok, if you change your mind you can always talk to me you know' is this guilt feels like? He pulled me into and we stayed there for a while then we separated.

'I know and hey don't tell anyone about today I will kick your sorry ass if you do and can you please do as I asked earlier and pretend this never happened?'

'Sure anything you wish, princess' aww he called me princess he used to call me that when we were dating

'You used to call me that when we were dating'

'I know and you have never stopped being my princess' aww that nub is so sweet.

'You know how to make a girl feel special'

'So you wanna hang out at my place, my mom is at work she is doing the night shift and I have films and food'

'How can I refuse an offer like that'

He moved and let me go finally as I went to open the door to go over to his apartment I heard someone move outside the door, it sounded like someone was running from outside the door. I opened the door and i saw someone run to the elevator, were they listening to my conversion with the nub? What did they want? Who is it? so I ran in attempt to keep catch them but i was too late I heard the elevator ding

'Hey Sam where did ya go I thought you were coming to mine?'

'I am I saw someone run from outside Carly's apartment, I think they were listening in'

'Who in the right mind would want to spy in on our conversation'

'I don't know' hmm good point who would want to spy in on mine and Freddie's conversion

'Oh well you coming in or what?'

'Yeah I'm coming now' I walked back down the hallway to Freddie's apartment. Whoever did spy on us isn't good at getting away fast because I managed to catch a glimpse of who it was, female same height as Carly and hair colour... wait was that Carly?

Carly P.O.V

A fake friend is like a actor or an actress , they will laugh and joke with you until they hear cut and then later they will talk about you behind the scenes well that's me all over, I am very good at being fake friend I even convinced sam I was her best friend man I am good. As if those losers believe i am actually going on a date with Brad. Are they stupid or something don't they remember that he moved ages ago! Ha ha ha oh well at least its time away from them I suppose. So I stopped outside my door and listened in to what they were saying this better be good because I want to know what this unfinished business is and Also it doesn't take 5 minutes to get a phone from my room, I'm surprised they didn't quiz me when I got back down, mind you when I go somewhere Freddie and Sam have interesting conversations well argument in their case and aww poor Sammy has cuts on her wrist hmm I think we have ourselves a self harmer the attention seeker if she didn't want anyone to know why show it off. So I thought it was about time to interrupt this cozy conversation. Then it hit me I should make an excuse to leave to listen to rest of this conversation I'm sure my contact will be very interested with the shit that should be pouring out her mouth to Freddie. Well I was wrong she didn't crack at all and no information whatsoever well apart from that she still loves Freddie. Well that one was obvious. Wait Freddie cares about Sam I thought that feeling disappeared when I finally succeeded to split the pair up, 2 birds one stone getting rid of Spencer's girlfriend and splitting the worst couple I know. Why does Freddie like her anyway? She is a failure at everything she does, she is depressing to be around, she is not perfect, she is stupid, she doesn't have perfect grades like I have, she can't do a thing right, she is disgusting and she is ugly even make-up couldn't make her beautiful because real beauty comes from loving yourself and that's something she could never do without failing that is. I heard footsteps coming towards the door so I ran to elevator only to be followed by Sam luckily I was in elevator before she reached me or even saw me. I phone went off ..

~meet me at groovy smoothie now we need to talk~ Pete

Hmm I wonder what he wants.


End file.
